dcuorpfandomcom-20200213-history
Batstalk
Batstalk A.K.A Athid Mcsuk is a vigilante idolizes Batman and constantly walking between lines of hero and anti-hero. General Infos Name:Athid Mcsuk Current Occupation:Student Age:15 years old Hair:Black Eyes:Dark Brown Height:175 cm Weight 68 K Personality He is smart,cunning,good looking,high ego,wants to do what is right,willing to put himself in danger of sake of his loves one, but lacks at temper. Because of his temper he sometimes loses control of himself and goes almost to far killing criminals, but still able to recover from his own temper. While in calm state he is somewhat shy not really talkative person. He is very open to his close friends,families. Background He was Born in Thailand and lived in wealthy life. During his childhood he often got in trouble because most of his friends loved to bully him even they knew they didn't have a chance to fight him back. His mother never hated for what he did because she knew he is good guy he just lacks temper. After he graduated from sedimentary school he went to Gotham and saw Batman on News. After that day he idoilized Batman as a man who never afraid to risk his life to save other peoples. When he was in Grade 9 he bought a costume similar to Batman and began his viglante career. His career was going well until he met Bane. He fought Bane, but couldn't win him. He knew he couldn't beat Bane just barehands and his low tech gadgets. He used Venom to overload Bane's Venom in his veins caused Bane to almost die. He didn't mean to kill Bane, So he rushed to Bane and put all of Bane's Venom off from Bane himself. After Bane woke up he choked Batstalk, but Batstalk escaped and informed Comissioner Gordon. Batstalk caught Batman's attention when he was fighting thugs who were trying to rob an innocent girl. Thugs threw a dagger at victim, but Batstalk blocked it. Thugs then shot the girl and began leaving. Batstalk didn't know what do to do. He recalled Batman chose to help victim instead of chasing the thugs. He picked the girl up and told her 'Don't worry I am here with you' and delivered the girl to hospital. Turned out the girl was daughter of famous journalist and told her father about a guy who saved her. Her father was confused and thought the guy was Batman. His daughter told him 'He wasn't Batman just looked like him'. Her father then tried to use his connections on finding the guy who saved his daugther. He then went to TV show and thanked Batstalk on TV, but addressed Batstalk as Mysterious Nice Guy. Batstalk saw a new and couldn't stop laughing. For some reasons his house was black out. Didn't know what was going on. Batman appeared in front of him offered him help to become better hero for Gotham. Batstalk instantly accepted the offer since then he became one of the most loyal allies to Batman.